Downward Spiral
by Emperor of Lacrimosa
Summary: After a sick act is performed on Nina she ends up with a kid. Now she want to find the father by asking help from the Bandicoot family.
1. Chapter 1 Rape?

*walks into spotlight* This is my newest fanfiction that came to me out of nowhere. I was thinking of Nina and how many ways her life could go down and then BING I GOT IT! Read on and you'll see. Thank you.*walks offstage*

Nina POV

"Huh!" said a startled Nina who hadn't startled any of her roommates with her sudden waking. She wiped her head with her metal hands which caused her to flinch. She thought about her uncle fixing them to be normal sized with the same powers, except the crushing part. "Well better get to class." She said as she went into the showers and came out clean in short time. As she went down the newly repaired hallway, that once had pipe breaks and toxic spills eating the floor and the library alike. Thanks to funding by the Headmistress Madam Amberly the school was now a LOT safer for students and staff. "Class should be staring in an hour or so I shou-" She almost proposed when she was struck in the head by a hidden man in a silver lab coat. He drug her off towards a hidden passage behind a pipe.

? POV

"Hurry it up, we have to do it now before she wakes up!" shouted one of the kidnappers. "Well hold your horses, I going as fast as possible!" said another kidnapper. Nina was currently sitting in a chair with metal hand restraints with her legs tied on two poles on each side of her opening her legs in an acute position. "Well, let's go before we're spotted and get one man to put her back afterwards! Her classes are out from holiday." said the lead kidnapper as he turned on a heel and walked to the escape. One device that looked like a hose with a balloon shape head and a hole snaked there way into panties and into her passage. They then injected her full of semen from another organism flooding her passage and making her stomach slightly swell in process. When it finished it pulled out making blood and semen trail the floor, all the while all Nina gave was a moan and blush. One of the men took her and put her back in the hallway while all the student body in the girls dorm were still sleeping.

Nina POV

When she woke up in the hall she felt woozy and her private area felt hot. She wobbled back to her room and went to bed careful not to awake the room occupants. "What happened?" she wondered. "Did I sleepwalk or something?" she assumed as she drifted into a soft sleep.

Good greif, I don't even know if this was a good idea. Well I need your feedback guys. Read and Review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Go on then, type.

As Nina woke again it was night again and the girls were getting dressed. "What's going on?" asked a drowsy Nina. "Medical exams Nina." said a nearby werewolf girl. Today was the medical exams for girls to make sure they didn't have any "intimate relationships". After all this was the Academy of Evil where you were supposed to hate not make love. "Oh joy, I'll get ready on a second." said Nina as she dragged herself from bed, and took another shower. She swiftly made her way to the medic office through the library. As she went down the various levels of the library she felt a small tug in her stomach, but she ignored it and went on.

20 minutes later

After her examination she went to the school dorms. She went back to her room and laid down and waited for her medical exam reports to be given to her. As she slept she dreamt of herself on an island resort by herself that she owned. She dreamed she was an Empress and could have anything she wanted. She heard a knock as a vulture pecked at her window holding a folder. "Better be those reports." She said as she opened the window and took the folder from the vulture. Since the academy is large and student dorms are on high floors Madam Amberly gave the burden of mail to any flying creature. Nina opened her report to find out her results. "No sickness, no organ conditions, is pregnant." said Nina as she swiftly read through everything. Her eyes widened and read the certain part of the report again. "P-Pregnant…how is that? I never fucked anybody!" she panicked to herself. She knew the reports were NEVER wrong, they have supernatural staff that are NEVER wrong. She hid the reports in her suitcase under her spare cloths and went to sleep. She thought about who she could go to for help, then it came to her as much as she hated the idea. The Bandicoot family on Wumpa island.

Maybe there will be another chapter if you…..daeR dna weiveR


	3. Chapter 3 What is hope?

Here ya go people.

Later in the night Nina paced the empty dorm bedroom. "C'mon, who can you go to besides the bandicoots?" she thought of her friends, but got rid of the thought. "No, they'd think I'm a whore." she said. "Well there is only one hope left." she though as she called her uncle on a tele-monitor. "Yes, hello?" answered . "Hi uncle Neo, I've got a bit of a problem." she said nervously. "Did you spend you allowance again?" teased. "N-No, it's something else…..personal." she said. "Well whats the problem dear?" questioned the doctor out of sheer curiosity. "I-I'm pregnant uncle Neo and I don't know how." she said hoping he'd understand. The scientists' face seemed to freeze then turn into one of sheer anger also causing him to buff up after his Mutagen ingestion. "Oh, no! Your not calling me to help you after you gave yourself to some school punk!" Cortex roared. "B-B-But I…" Nina started. "Don't you ever call me again you useless whore and keep that child with you!" he said as he punched his screen. Nina, in a state of shock, left the school grounds and sat down at the shores of the island. "Why me?" she said as she cried again that day.

Somewhere across the world

The scientist jumped with glee after hearing his plan to carry on the emperors' blood. Even if it had to be done by rape. He went into his highnesses room where everything was either black or purple. Before he saw a figure rise behind the pink bed veil he went down on one knee. "Yes?" said the deep teenage voice. The scientist didn't dare look up to his highness, due to his eyes. "Everything is running smoothly as can be sir." he replied hastily. "Can you do me one favor?" asked the Emperor. "Anything" he said before he was met by a fluffy pillow. "Let me sleep!" he roared and the scientist ran away to his private lab to make sure things still ran "smoothly as can be".


	4. Chapter 4 A second home

Hello and oh goodbye.

*10 minutes later*

Since her crying spell had stopped Nina left the school from a small air trolly for students. "Maybe I should've left at sunset?" Nina wondered as she saw the dark outline of island and she shortly landed on a clearing. After covering the trolly with large palm leafs, Nina wandered deep into the dark jungle

*20 minutes later*

Nina felt she was getting nowhere in the island. At this moment she got her shirt caught on a branch and tried to tear it off only for her school jacket and shirt to get ripped off. Instinctively she covered her chest and kept progressing only a while later to have her boots get stuck in mud forced her to leave her boots and socks behind. "Damn who knew this jungle got cold at night?" she said to herself while trying to keep warm. After 5 more minutes she fell down a small cliff and got her skirt ripped off from rocks. The now half naked Nina trudged through the jungle ignorant of its many dangers.

*1 hour later*

"Damn, where's a water fountain when you need it?" Nina pondered aloud. She felt like she couldn't go on like this for another 5 minutes. She had nothing on except her frilly sapphire colored bra and panties, her feet hurt from stepping on sharp rocks and in one case a thorn patch, she had mud caked onto her by her sweat, her hair was a mess and she was pretty sure her hands were going to rust. Now her main focus was finding a safe place to rest. At the next clearing she saw a clearing of homes and didn't know what or who they went to. "Where oh where….bingo." she said with some hope as she stopped a shed. She felt a kick in her stomach making her slightly smile and she shook her head to stay focused. "Focus Nina, this is no time for being soft because of your unborn kid dammit!" she sternly reminded herself as she entered the old shed. The inside had a bunch of gardening tools, car parts, broken gadgets of some sort and other things that Nina didn't care about. She sound some soft bags of soil to lay on and made a small bed out of that.

*in the Nightmare lands*

The Emperor was not amused today, he instead was in a irritable mood. He couldn't get a simple amount of sleep without some idiot barging in about some nonsense or other. "Why me?" he said as he wandered the palace halls looking for something to do. He looked across the Japanese looking landscape of the palace grounds. He looked around before hitting a switch that warped him to the other side of the wall which had a small bed a table and a surrounding window. Despite the room being 20X30 ft. it was perfect for him. He took off his heavy coat and his tiara, adjusted the glass to turn black in sunlight so only the moonlight could shine through, and he turned on the cooling and heating system at the same time. This gave the room an even feel and with that he fell into a comfortable sleep.

*Morning at N. Sanity Island*

Coco had decided to find her old tool kit since the T.V. was acting up. She went out to the tool shed and searched for her kit. Something caught the corner of her eye actually move. What she saw made her almost scream on fright. She couldn't believe it, Nina friggen Cortex, in her shed? She was going to roughly handle Nina before looking at her state. She looked like she had a nightmare which didn't help the fact she was in her undergarments and was dirty even on top of that Nina obviously heavily wet herself. Sighing, Coco carried Nina to her separate home which was littered with pizza boxes and gadgets. She took Nina's clothing to the washer and bathed Nina in her sleep. "Now where'd I put'em?" Coco looked around her closet of her other cloths. She found some hot pink pajamas and underclothes for Nina. She quickly dressed Nina and put her in the separate bedroom from hers and for good measure turned on the nightlight. "Sweet dreams, I hope?" Coco said as she left to the boys house to fix the T.V.

*3 hours and some stormy weather later*

Nina woke with a start from her newest nightmare. Luckily she hadn't wet the bed, and she slowly looked around. She was in a clean room that had a fairy nightlight on. She looked down and had on pink pajamas. She heard Coco enter and swiftly enter the room to her surprise. "You're awake?" Coco stated before closing the door. Nina nodded and felt afraid for what she was going to ask. "Is something wrong Nina?" Coco asked as she hugged Nina close like a sister. "I-I'm…..pregnant." she stuttered out while tears crept to her eyes. "How, and what are you doing here?" Coco asked suddenly concerned. "I don't know, really, I think I got raped at school." Nina began to sob into Coco's chest. "Well, you can stay here for however long you like. I really don't mind, since I never use this room." Coco said as she calmed Nina down. "Thank you Coco…can I get something to eat?" Nina asked while drying her eyes. "Well, there's a lot of leftover pizza in the fridge so help yourself, I really have to get back to work." Coco said as she gave Nina one last hug before going to her in built garage. Nina lied down again and decided to sleep again before doing anything else. She felt another kick in her womb and rubbed it. "Yeah, yeah, settle down you jerk." Nina playfully said before falling into a blissful slumber.


End file.
